cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Frae-Llenador
Summary The Free Woodsmen or Holzfaller as they call themselves,, comprise semi-nomadic bands of woodsmen, who live on the eastern border of the Frae Castyl nation. Many of the Holzfaller are descendants of farmers whose lands were destroyed during civil war. They eke out a living cutting firewood and rarer timber along the border, and beyond. While some have learned to husband the forest resources, others Holzfaller press their claims deep into territories outside of the Castyls, creating conflicts with ogres and elves. Most Woodsmen live in simple villages, of bark-weaved tents and lean-tos. They retreat to an ancient wooden fortress called Estacada, whenever elves march against them. History The Holzfaller are thought to be descendants of nobles' personal servants and huntsmen. After the Frae Castyl civil war, they retreated far away from the victorious "King-killers." They chose to cut timber rather than settle among the victors, living lives under constant fear of retaliation. Society The Holzfaller are deeply clannish. They readily kill interlopers, and are only loosely bound by Castyl Law. They hold onto the last vestiges of noble service: ancient, battered shields, tattered standards, and the occasional rusted sword. Clans are named in a mish-mash of heraldic terms: "clan of the Red Lion Rampant;"clan of the Three Garbs Azure" They are also very poor. While demand for wood is high, the woodsmen earn very little. Having no way to transport their goods, they depend on middle men from the Frae-Vormani territories. Family Families may have a male or female head. The eldest' word is law. Woman bear many children, as many are lost to accidents, wild beasts, and disease. Government The Holzfaller have no self-government. They rule within family units. Conflicts between clans can be bloody, multi-generational affairs. The only rule they share is "no fire." Use of fire as a weapon brings down the wrath of all Holzfaller. Warfare Holzfaller rarely engage in direct conflict. They fight in groups of 3-20 men; and generally try to avoid larger forces. Their best talent lies in setting vicious traps. Location The Holzfaller roam northern Pintara, between the headwaters of the River Dinlam and the Northern Spines Mountains. The Weald of the Fey Siden and Abbacies Sonus lie to the south. Estimated Numbers After the last Tithe, 43,400 souls were counted. Half as many again were thought to have fled the tax collectors. The population is 90% human, with the remainder as gnomes, dwarves and half-breeds. Known Towns Estacada: 500 permanent residents; 50,000 in time of war This "town" is actually a semi-mobile wooden fortress composed of tents, towers, and wood picket lines. The Estacada is moved every few years to be nearest the largest number of Holzfaller clans. Allies As citizens of the Frae Castyls, the Holzfaller are under the protection of the nation. Foes The Weald of the Fey Siden fight any Holzfaller incursions upon their lands. They also send out assassins to take out unsuspecting woodsmen. Characters Maled the Burner, Llenador bandit and outcast Maled was ostracized from his people for burning down a rival village. He is a hulking man, with a heavy, braided black beard, and piercing eyes. Maled carries a double-bitted dwarven axe with which he cuts timber and men. Ayyalu of the Eagle Argynt, Chief herald of her clan Ayyalu is a swift runner, a bard among her people, and well-traveled. She is one of the few Woodsmen to have gone the length of the River Dinlam and seen the "three oceans" (the seas north, south, and east of Llenador territory) Comments "A Holzfaller snare near took my playing fingers. But they do have the best woods for magic instruments." --Hamtu, Bard of the Fjora "If they know not our blazon, cut them down." --Holzfaller saying Castylfrae Category:Provinces and Lesser States